As used herein, the terms “user equipment” and “UE” may in some cases generally refer to mobile devices such as mobile telephones, mobile devices, personal digital assistants, handheld, laptop computers, tablet computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities. Such a UE may comprise a UE and its associated removable memory module, such as but not limited to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application. Alternatively, such a UE may comprise the device itself without such a module. In other cases, the term “UE” may refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as desktop computers, set-top boxes, or network appliances. The term “UE” can also refer to any hardware or software component that can terminate a communications session for a user. Also, the terms “user equipment,” “UE,” “user agent,” “UA,” “user device” and “user node” might be used interchangeably herein.